Chiro The Emiko
by WriterPON3
Summary: Chiro was born Hiei the Emiko. He took a different path than he should have and became a hero to the humans of Shoogazoom. Now he's going to tell his team the secrets of his past...


**Summary: Chiro has a secretive past that he has not trusted his team with yet. But he will tell them now. Now that he trusts them completely. **

**Chapter 1: The Distant Past**

_**"When you come back, seeking the revenge that you...and we deserve, please kill me first." Rui said as she tucked the tear stone Chiro's mother had shed for him at birth. Chiro's eyes narrowed as he heard this. He understood every word that those cold women said about him. **_

_**"Do not pity the beast." The Elder of their tribe ordered Rui. **_

_**"Its the least I can do to atone for what I am about to do." **_

_**The next thing Chiro felt was falling. Down and down and down after hearing his mother shout "YOU KILLED MY SON!"**_

Chiro woke up in the training room. The Team was away for a weekend of relaxation as the Skeleton King had been quiet lately but Chiro chose to stay behind and train. After promising he wouldn't overdo it (Which he completely ignored,) he immediately went to the simulation room to slaughter formless with his sword.

That dream again. Chiro thought in irritation. I've given up my ambition to slaughter the Ice Apparition village.. Why do these dreams still plague me? My mother and sister are both gone from my life. Mother commited suicide shortly after I was exiled, Yukina was killed by a male fire demon who had come to find his son. Ironically me. Why? It was after he met his new family, the Monkey Team, that his cold heart melted and he opened up as a lost teenager who needed a new path. Of course, he hadn't told his team about his blood filled past. He didn't think they would understand him. At least not yet.

Chiro's eyes drooped. He was exhausted. He had been killing formless all weekend. Not even stopping to eat. He fell asleep with his sword at his side with a good grip on it.

_**"Did you hear? Hina gave birth to twins. And one of them was a boy." One of the villagers said with distaste in her voice. **_

_**"A boy?! That's impossible!" Another said in shock. "We've never seen such an abomination." **_

_**"There's only one explanation. Hina snuck away from the village and met a man." **_

_**"How could that harlot do such a thing? The second villager demanded. "Endangering us all like that." **_

_**Even as an infant I could understand what the women where saying about me and my mother. If I had the power then, I would have set every one of those cold women ablaze. **_

_**"The baby girl is yours to keep. But this Emiko, this Boy of Fire will slaughter us all. " The Elder said to Hina who was pleading with her to get Chiro back. **_

_**The Elders named me Hiei the Emiko. The Cursed Child of the Glacial Village. A name I would shed when I came to Shugazoom at ten years old. My Demon Energy was so strong even at the age of two day old and so fiery that they wrapped me in a sacred cloth with taoist spells to keep the flames down. **_

**Chiro. Hey Chiro!**

Chiro woke up suddenly and within a flash had his blade at Sprx's throat.

"Hey easy kid!" Sprx protested as Chiro glared at him. "Watch the fur!"

"Sorry Sprx." Chiro said as he breathed heavily. "Reflexes. I'm going to bed." He left the training hall with the Team dumbstruck at his actions.

"I had no idea Chiro had such skill." Nova broke the silence.

I think its time we all had a little chat with Chiro. Antuari thought as they watched the training session Chiro had programmed into the Simulator. a grand total of a thousand formless in one weekend.

**To Be Continued...**

**Ive got Yu Yu Hakusho on the brain lately since I've been watching my Season 4 Uncut box set. I'm shocked at how vulgar the original Uncut series is. "Waiting for your balls to drop?" Was what Yusuke asked Sensui when he hesitated in killing him. The Toonami and Saturday Morning versions where a lot tamer. **

**Chiro in my story is 16 years old and not thirteen. He just looks thirteen. **

**Please leave a Review **


End file.
